Salvaged From Smoke And Fire
by Miss.MirandaBVB
Summary: Clary and her best friend Simon go to a club where Clary witnesses an an event taking place at that club. This event was the murder of Downworlders. When Have and his friends take Clary captive to see Hodge, secrets unravel and truth is justufied. Rated T for laungue


Caught up on my reading of The Mortal Instruments. :)

Song for thiis Chapter is Get Well by Icon For Hire

 _~Come on dry your eyes, meet me on the other side, run as fast as you can and we'll make it out alive. I ment it when I said, I wanna get well, I wanna get well!~_

Clary's POV:

I took a step back when a man threatened the bouncer. We, I mean Simon and I, were waiting for our turn into the big line that stopped at the nightclub for all ages. Otherwise known as Pandemonium. The place every teenage kid went to in hopes to find 'love' and drugs. I messy place if you ask me. "You've got to be kidding me," the muscular bouncer crossed his arms over his wide chest. "You can't bring that in here."

The older looking man, or is he a teenager? Never mind, anyway, he hoisted a long staff looking object over his shoulder. "Aw, come on. It's part of my costume!" He said showing off the thin twig of a stick. "Look, it's not even real!" the foam end of the staff. "See? Harmless." The bouncer looked unhappy, but allowed the frantic brat pass. "Next." He barked. He saw me and Simon and looked behind us. "I know you two, t go on by. Next." Simon offered a smile, but the simply ignored him.

The club was uncomfortably crowded. I was having to push and shove strangers just to walk to our usual spot. At the far corner of the room was an empty both. Me and Simon sat down ordering our drinks. The waiter was doing fine taking our order till she averted her eyes to look at someone on the dance floor. I frowned looking over to see a man with blond gold like hair. His eyes resembled of gold coins. He wore dark coloured clothing.

"Wanna be goth." Simon whispered. I rolled my eyes. Simon hated a lot of posers, but when it came to men posers, he was thriving to make fun of them. "He really is goth, look at all those tattoos." I noticed his arms and was distracted when a girl came into view. She had long slick black hair and brown eyes. She wore a long white dress, reminding me of a reserved nun. To be honest, yeah, I was jealous of her.

How could I not? She was gorgeous. I even spotted Simon drowling over her. "Close your mouth, boy." I bopped him upside the head. He smiled. "Clary, our drinks are going to take forever, let's go dance." I couldn't argue with him. My song was on. Simon was bumping his fist with other kids while I just swayed a little to the music. The song was rad, but I wasn't the "freak out and dance" kind of girl. Nah man.

'I meant it when I said,

I wanna get well,

I wannna get well!'

The club was getting hot and the room seemed dark. I found myself getting lost in the atmosphere. My head was swimming, my palms felt clamy, my eyes could see very little. Fog formed all around the room, I was getting tired, but I felt the need to continue letting the music take over me.

'Yeah we would have known

That it would end this way.

What would you expect

Pretend that I would wait.'

I could see a tall figure cutting down some of the people. A lot continued to dance, but I found myself stopping. My eyes widened. It was the gold like god from the table. What was he doing!? I spun around and came face to face with the girl with black hair. My blood ran cold. Was she going to kill me? She had better hurry up, I didn't want to be left standing like this.

'Come on dry your eyes,

Meet me on the other side,

Run as fast as you can,

And we'll make it out alive.'

Something inside me told me to fight back. I grabbed her by her hair and yanked her till her back was facing me. I kicked her in the back letting go of that long black silk hair. She let out a small screach turned around. Her eyes read murder all over them. A kick to my side sent me falling to the floor. I turned over and glared at a man who looked like her. His hair was as black as hers, but his eyes were blue. He also had tattoos on Hus arms.

'We know better now,

We don't have to live like this.

Go tell them all we dont have to live

Like this.'

The blond pushed him aside and glared down at me. He took out his knife...and held it ready to stab me when he stopped. He gave me a curious look. Raising his brow and tilting his head to the side. He pulled the knife back giving me a chance. I jolted up and grabbed his knife out of his hand. I was protecting myself from the tree who stood in front of me.

'I meant it when I said,

I wanna get well,

I wanna get well!'

I lunged for the gold eyed man and put all my might into stabbing him. He grabbed my wrist and nocked the knife out of my hand. He looked angry, but both our attention was stolen when a loud growl was coming from behind me. I pushed myself off him and was looking at somthing...else. It was the kid fighting with the bouncer. His hair was messy and the blue was stained with red dye. No, blood. Claws, not fingernails, were sharp and ready for a mawling. He jumped at me and cut me across the arm.

Blood seeped fast threw my jacket and I was digging my teeth into my bottom lip to keep from screaming out. I held my arm as I had fallen to the ground. My eyes open when I hear a screach and a growl. I looked over and saw that the creature was on the ground twitching. The body seemed to dissolve into black ash. I was shocked and bewildered. Both even though they seem to be the same. The gold eyed man killed him. He looked up with a tired and slightly angry look.

'I meant it when I said,

I wanna get well,

I wanna get well!'

The song finely ended and everyone seemed to snap back into reality. Not me. Everyone here, everyone, but me seemed to ignore the blood and body's everywhere. I got up and looked around. Where was Simon!? I felt a heavy arm grab mine and pull me to the bathroom. It was the three killers. I was slung to the wall and pinned by the girl.

"Who the fuck are you!?" She screamed. I matched her glare and said nothing. Sent slapped me hard and grabbed my now messy red hair. Yanking it and trashing my head to the wall. I let out a gasp as my vision blurred. "My question is, who the fuck are you and why are you killing people!?" I held my head in pain. She snarled and let go.

"We are not killers, we are Shadow Hunters." The gold eyed man spoke. The man with black hair slapped his arm. "Keep quit, idiot." He snapped. The man rolled his eyes. "Anyway, we asked first, little girl. Who are you?" I gulped as my arm burned and my eyes narrowed with pain. "I am Clarissa Frey. Now what is a Shadow hunter?" He looked at my arm and pulled my hand to a stiff position. He took out a black object and stabbed the end in to my arm. "Jace, what are you doing!?" The girl hissed.

"I knew she was a Shadow Hunter when she could see us. Look at her, she even has a ruin on her already." I was so confused. "What are you talking about? What's a Shadow Hunter, and I don't have a clue what your saying." My arm began burning, but I could feel it healing as well. This was madness. " A Shadow Hunter is a cross between mudens and angels. That's what we are." I was still very confused. "This isn't real..."

He looked up at me. "Have you been living under a rock? A Shadow Hunter who doesn't even know what it is she was made to fight, some lucky girl you are." "I fail how to see that this is luck, one minute everything is normal, next thing I know, some crazy person is jabbing in object in me, probably probing me." "You believe in aliens? That's childish." I yanked my arm away. The pain felt worse, but I ignored it. "No, what's childish is you pretending to be some angel of death." He chuckled and grabbed my arm healing it again. "Your an odd one, Clarissa Frey." "You have the nerve to laugh? Do you know what we have to do now?" Asked the girl.

"Isabelle, what are you talking about?" He asked. "We have to bring her to Hodge." My spin felt cold. I tore my attention to her. "Who is Hodge? No, you guys have to release me. I want to go home...and forget this." Jace looked bewildered. "You want to forget the fact that you are something more then a munden?" Frustration flooded me. "I don't know what a muden is, I don't care what a Shadow Hunter is, I just want to go home knowing that this is fake, I am human, and to know that this was a dream and I'm not crazy!"

"Maybe you are" Simon's voice came from the door.

End of this Chapter~


End file.
